The present invention relates to a novel device to seal the space between two faces.
Establishment of seals between two bodies has developed from the need to transport, store, or contain flowable materials. Pipe joints, flanges and other fittings requiring sealing devices has further evolved from the pressure or vacuum retention of flowable materials within a system.
Early sealing devices include simple cork gaskets squeezed between two faces such as flanges, washers and the like. Later devices revealed the inclusion of squared grooves in the faces to hold specialized O-ring gaskets. O-rings have the disadvantage of being unable to fill the entire channel in which they are placed, thus shifting position with the application of pressure resulting in fluid leaking. Also, the use of two O-rings on opposing faces is not practical in effecting a seal.
A later development in ring seals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,046 issued June 20, 1972 to Hagmann. The Hagmann seal employs a special groove which includes a single inclined side wall disposed at an angle between 5.degree. and 27.degree. with respect to a flat bottom wall. The groove also includes a substantially vertical second sidewall forming a somewhat irregular trapezoidal shape. Although advancing the art of sealing mechanisns, the Hagmann device lacks the ability to adapt to positive fluid pressures or negative fluid pressures without alteration. In addition, the fluid pressure bearing surface of the Hagmann gasket is relatively small, thus minimizing the sealing force of the fluid pressure.